Immortality was my gain
by hideandseek43
Summary: Sequel to Popularity was my Creation. Yay! I don't want to spoil anything! READ! If you haven't the prequel, you may have trouble understanding this one! Hope you like it!


**Hiiiiiiiiiii! I'm back! Sorry it's been a while! I just want to apologize for anyone that was confused or didn't like the ending of Popularity was my Creation. I'm going somewhere with it, I promise! Please bear with me! And I want to thank everyone who supported PWMC! I am definitely an amateur writer and writing is just a hobby with me, but reading all of the positive feedback from your reviews means the world to me. I am going to try to continue writing and if you like this story, then I will try to upload faster. I have been extremely busy lately, but I will try to stay consistent with chapters…..if you like it. This story is a sequel to Popularity was my Creation and it will continue directly from where PWMC left off. It is still going to be set in the My Babysitter's A Vampire world (shall we say), but I am trying to also get Jane to meet people from different fandoms. Then tie everything together so if you have any ideas for any other fandoms you would like to see Jane in, please put them in your reviews! Whew! That is all! I am done! Thank you to Redpandatails12, Just-A-Random-Person-MN, Damselindestress98, and PhanofAlesana for reviewing the last chapter of PWMC!**

Pain…So much pain. Coursing through Jane's body. She couldn't even move. Couldn't even open her eyes. What was happening? What's wrong with her? She could feel herself being picked up and dragged somewhere. It was raining. She had always loved the smell of rain. Rain had always reminded her of peace and calm. Even the smell of rain couldn't overpower the stench of her own blood. She could feel the blood running down her body and seeping through her clothes. She was extremely weak and just let herself be dragged like a rag doll. Occasionally, articles of her clothing would get snagged on a branch and tear, but she didn't care. All she wanted to know was what was happening to her. Eventually, the person who was dragging her stopped moving and dropped her onto the ground, not gently. She let out a squeak of pain as her body hit the ground. She could hear voices. It was definitely a group of people, but she couldn't open her eyes to see anything. It was a group of teenagers if she was guessing right. She could definitely pick out two voices. James and Catherine. The two people that she had hated the most at that particular moment and probably would for a long time.

"What do you want us to do with her," Catherine asked.

"Can we kill her," James asked.

"No," another male voice shouted at James. She had never heard this voice before. "I'll handle it." She felt a cold hand on her face. The hand stroke her cheek gently.

"Jane," the same male voice said soothingly. "I need you to open your eyes, sweetie." Jane couldn't even answer the voice. It felt as if her throat was nonexistent. She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. "Let's get her something to drink."

A wine glass was pushed against her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let the contents in. It was the best substance she had ever tasted in her life. It was sweet yet salty at the same time. She couldn't pinpoint the exact taste. She knew that she had never had it before. She was disappointed when the wine glass was taken away from her. It was as if there was some kind of healing potion in that wine glass. She felt a hundred times better. She actually felt strong instead of weak. Her voice was back and she could open her eyes. All of the pain that had occupied her body earlier was now gone. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at whoever was in front of her. He had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He really wasn't bad looking, but Jane was never one for crushes. She looked around and realized that her guess was right. There were about five teenagers excluding the one who was in front of her now.

"Feeling better," the boy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Jane said quietly. "What did I drink?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," the boy said smugly. "Hold onto my arm. I'll help you stand up." Jane did just that and stood up slowly. It took a few tries due to the unstable condition of her legs, but, eventually, she got up to about the same height as the boy. He was still quite taller than her.

"Where am I," Jane asked looking around frantically while feeling uncomfortable with all of the eyes glaring at her.

"A forest," the boy replied with another infamous smirk.

"_Where_ am I," Jane asked getting annoyed.

"Relax," the boy said rolling his eyes. "You're still in Whitechapel. Whitechapel is famous for their trees."

"Why am I here," Jane asked getting more and more nervous with each answer. These people looked like they were going to kill her.

"Your friends brought you here," the boy said pointing at James and Catherine.

"They aren't my friends," Jane said menacingly refusing to meet their gaze.

"Gotta love drama," the boy said smiling. "You've got one more question left."

"Who are you," Jane asked staring at him.

"Name's Jesse," the boy said. "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Are you the nerd that hangs out with those losers Ethan, Benny, and…..Sarah." Jane's eyes widened as she remembered. She remembered how mad Sarah had gotten when she had told them that she was leaving. She remembered how friendly they were to her and put up with her all of the time even when she was being absolutely ridiculous. They weren't losers in her eyes, they were her family. Family…parents. She almost cried when she remembered. Her parents were in the hospital close to death. She wasn't leaving on good terms, that was for sure. "Hello?"

"Never heard of them," Jane said trying to play it safe. The boy chuckled slightly before pushing her violently against a tree. Her head had slammed into the trunk causing stars to appear in her vision for a few split seconds. He stepped forward and pinned her against the tree.

"I know you know them," Jesse yelled. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing," Jane said. Jesse's face changed from anger and contorted into complete rage. He grabbed her and flipped her over his back with inhuman strength. All of the bones in her break seemed to break as she made an imprint into the ground.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," Jesse screamed at her.

"I don't know anything," Jane yelled surprised that she could actually raise her voice after having the wind knocked out of her. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you." Jesse leaned down next to her as she lied on the ground barely able to move.

"You think you're so clever," Jesse asked before delivering a crushing blow to her stomach nearly making her ribs crack. She groaned in pain and he smirked again. She would do anything to get that ridiculous smirk off of his face. To her benefit, he stood up and turned around to face the group of teenagers. She took this as her opportunity. With all of the strength that she could muster, she pushed herself into a sitting position, then a standing position and took off running. It didn't feel like running. It felt like she was floating above the ground. In about three seconds, she found herself in front of Ethan's house. How could she have made it there that fast? She couldn't focus on that. She had to keep moving. Ethan was her last chance. Sarah was mad at her, Benny and Erica didn't seem like they cared, and she didn't know where Rory lived. This was her last hope of getting away from those psychos. Funny how people used to call her that. As Jane walked up the stairs of their porch, she felt an overwhelming sensation of exhaustion and nausea. Before she knew it, all of the contents of her stomach were emptied out onto their porch. She would apologize for that later. She had to get to the front door. She felt completely weak again and almost couldn't move, but she continued anyway. She crawled on her knees to the front door and raised her arm to ring the doorbell. She rang it about two times before having to puke again. She could hear Ethan's mom asking who it is and asking if they were aware that it was the middle of the night. The door opened and light greeted her. She lifted up her face to stare at whoever opened the door. Luckily, it was Ethan.

"Jane," Ethan asked with a wide eyed expression. He turned back to his mother. "I got it, mom." He helped her into a sitting position and rubbed her back. "What happened to you?"

"Inside, please," Jane said her voice barely coming out as a whisper. He had heard her though. He wrapped his arm around her waist blushing the whole time and helped her into a standing position. They slowly walked over the threshold with Ethan shutting the door behind him. She was putting all of her weight on him. Usually, Ethan would have fallen down by now due to him not having much strength. However, Jane almost felt like a feather. She didn't look like she was in good shape at all. Suddenly, she stood upright and ran away from him into the bathroom by the back door. She opened the toilet lid and emptied more contents of her stomach until she was reduced to dry heaving. She flushed the toilet and stood up. She walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out and face off. After she was satisfied, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Except there was no reflection. No! This couldn't be true! This must be a dream! She couldn't be what Sarah is! This can't happen! Calm down, Jane! She pinched herself to see if it was a dream. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. That means that to stay alive, she would have to….. No! She couldn't do it. She won't do it. She would rather die than do that. Die? Maybe that's what she had to do.

"Are you okay in there," Ethan asked knocking on the door. Jane opened the door and ran out sobbing. Ethan followed her as she ran into the kitchen.

"I can't do this," Jane said with her head in her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths before looking up at Ethan. "When my parents wake up, tell them that I love them and that I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about," Ethan asked. "Sorry about what?"

Jane sighed and grabbed one of the kitchen knives handing it to Ethan.

"I need you to kill me," Jane said tears running down her cheeks. "I can't be like them." 


End file.
